An Ode to Invader Zim - A is for Arteries
by MyWordsKnowWhatUReadInTheDark
Summary: I wrote a poem for the ZADR fandom way back in 2009. Told from Zim's perspective to Dib. This can either be read as ZADR or in the light of respected frenamies; a sick codependency.


**What: Invader Zim - fanfic, poetry  
**  
 **Who:** **Invader Zim** ,  
Mentions of: Dib Membrane, GIR, Red, Purple  
ZADR, Zim & Dib, Zim/Dib

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Summary:** I wrote a poem for the ZADR fandom way back when. It was told from Zim's perspective, to Dib.

 **Warnings:** Mentions of violence.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the rights to 'Invader Zim' or its affiliated characters. I just play around with the characters in my head for the fun of it. I may ride them hard, I may get them dirty; but I put them away clean for the next person who wants to enjoy them. I make no money off of this what-so-ever.

Author's notes:

I'm going to leave this as I found it with exception to fixing typos. Apparently I had the foresight way back when that I might actually publish my works some day. (Although I doubt I'm going to be doing any re-writes any time soon.)

I was rummaging around some old files last Friday (which was another Friday the 13th! and I would have posted this then had I realized,) looking for a friend for an IZ fic I never finished.

Hope you all enjoy. This is for you people who wrote IZ fics in the 2000's! Sickening Jhonen's squidily-spooch since he shared his creation with us. 

**An Ode of Reflection, Invader Zim Memoir**  
Friday, 13 March 2009, Dawn

A is for the Arteries I slice  
B is for that Big head of yours  
C is for being Crazy  
D is for your silly name Dib-worm or is it because you are Doomed  
E is for the Experiments I have conducted on your filthy species and the Experiments that I will conduct on you  
F is a four letter word I love to hear you scream when you "fall"  
G is for my wonderful robot GIR  
H is for Handcuffs  
I is for the best and only worthy species out there, the Irkens of course!  
J is for Jhonen Vasquez... whoever he is  
K is for Killing  
L is for evil Laughter and Lasers  
M is for Maiming  
N is for Needing you, as you I  
O is for Opening up your insides  
P is for Purple the Almighty Tallest  
Q is for the Questions you've made me ask  
R is for Red the Almighty Tallest  
S is for your stupid Swollen Eyeball Network, but I prefer your Screaming  
T is for the Tools I use to deliciously Torture you with  
U is for the vast Universe which we Irkens will conquer  
V is for Voot Cruisers full of agility and speed; V is for the Victory that shall be mine  
W is for exhilarating tantalizing War that shall result in the destruction of your horrible precious Water  
X is perfect for targeting.  
Y is for You because maddeningly enough I can't get enough of You.  
Z is for the wonderful marvelous AMAZING Ziiiiim!

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^

Sorry if this has been done before and I have similar lines... I couldn't find any of these poems and besides... great minds think alike *grin* ... Just send me a link to yours and I'll add it in the notes.

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

*This was supposed to be Zim and Dib back and forth, but Zim quickly ran with it and wouldn't give it up... how typical.

** Maybe one day in the future I'll write a bit more all ages friendly version.

*** A-D,Z, and J are the originals that started this. Mostly A. The line went through my head randomly as I was surfing environmental stuff and having happy thoughts. I knew I had to write it down for this. A few more lines were typed, and then a few hours I came back to this and it finished itself, with exception to about four letters plus one that I hard a hard time writing with taste, eloquence, and yet some adventure... F Some letters I had a very hard time picking just one or two... things could have went on and on and on... Sometimes I chose more for the narrative than my own personal preference, sometimes vice versa. Sometimes I scrapped one because it was too obvious and blatant and I do want this to be somewhat poetic and amusing.  
!*! I happily welcome your help with suggestions for a re-write - "... Ode: the FF Collaboration" ;- )


End file.
